


Can't Stand It

by Nicxan



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Real Person Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Stanley stands at the two doors.The Narrator breaks down because of it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Can't Stand It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/27! I got you angst.

Stanley stood in the room with two doors. 

He had been standing there for what felt like forever. Months? Years? The Narrator had lost track a long time ago; he couldn't be bothered to even try and calculate it now. The misery that weighed down his entire being made almost everything far too daunting. 

Reading? Impossible. Writing? It only made him think of his comatose Stanley. Sleeping? Nightmares plagued him near-'daily'. The Narrator would rather just stay up until his body made him pass out. It was less likely that he would have to deal with dreams that way. 

Was there any point to his existence anymore? Did his life have any purpose without his Stanley? The Narrator went back to these questions over and over again; it's not like he had anything else to do. He can't count the times he burst out laughing at that bitter thought.

Once in a while, he'd check on Stanley. He never moved, of course. The Narrator had watched him enough to notice that he didn't even blink. There were no twitches or movement at all. Stanley truly appeared dead, but then how was he standing? How had he not rotted? Was it a trick of his Parable? 

If only he knew. 

The Narrator sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands. His office felt more like a prison than an office now; it's not like he could escape without Stanley. That hidden pod he found needed them both. So ... he was stuck here. Oh, God, he really was stuck here for an eternity.

He began to laugh. 

He couldn't _stop_ laughing.

The Narrator cackled hysterically, leaning back in his chair as he did so. It was so funny. The dramatic irony of it all -- he rambled on and on about how much Stanley needed him, but truly, he needed Stanley. They needed each other, hadn't they? And the realization came too late. 

The Narrator laughed until his throat was sore.  
  
The silence that followed would last for weeks. 


End file.
